


Zest

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Harry has a crush.





	Zest

Harry stared across the library to where Draco Malfoy was smirking at him, his pale lips curled upward. A piece of light blonde hair fell in his face, but the grey-eyed Slytherin ignored it, keeping his fierce eyes locked on Harry.

“Harry.” Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry’s face, bringing the teen out of his trance. Harry blinked rapidly, shoving his glasses back up his face. “Sorry Hermione.”

Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Your little obsession is getting much more obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if even _Ron_ began noticing it.”

“Speaking of our favourite ginger, where is Ron?” Harry asked, hoping to get Hermione off topic. The frizzy-haired brunette had been the first one to notice how much Harry watched Draco, and the first to realize he was hardly ever glaring at the blonde. Luckily, Hermione had no problem with Harry’s crush, and was willing to help him “study” in the library whenever Draco was there.

“I don’t know.” Hermione shrugged, pushing her bushy hair back from her face. “But that’s not important right now. You need to stop being such a schoolgirl and actually _talk_ to Malfoy.”

“I can’t.” Harry ducked his head, looking through his dark locks at Draco, who had gone back to his sketching. “He’s a Slytherin, and I’m supposed to hate him, not _like_ him.”

“Who says you can’t like each other?” Hermione leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. Harry looked up at her. “I…”

If Harry was being honest with himself, there was no one who had said he and Draco couldn’t be friends, or more, excluding a few Griffindors who just disliked Slytherins as a whole. Harry stared down at the large text book covering most of their table. The raven-haired teen sighed. “I can’t think of too many… I guess I’m more nervous about what he’ll say if I ask.”

“Harry, you aren’t going to just walk over there and immediately ask him to be your boyfriend; that’s not how it works.” Hermione leaned forward again and closed the book so that Harry would have to look up. “Besides, he’s been watching you as much as you’ve been watching him, if not more.”

Harry looked over to Draco, who was twirling his feather pen between his fingers, grey eyes locked on Harry. When he noticed Harry’s gaze, his eyes flashed and the smirk resurfaced. Harry shifted in his chair; the intensity of the grey gaze making him somewhat uncomfortable. Instead of turning away, Harry smiled at Draco, who raised a pale eyebrow.

“Harry, I’m going to go back to the commons. You can sit here, or…” Hermione stood up, grabbing the text book as she did so. “You can actually talk to him, and get somewhere with your infatuation.”

Then Hermione turned and left Harry alone at the table, his only companion the rather attractive Slytherin sitting on the other end of the isle. Harry ran his hand through his hair, green eyes focusing on everything but Draco.

So of course, when Draco’s hand appeared on Harry’s shoulder, the raven-haired wizard was very much startled. After Harry’s heart stopped pounding, he turned in his seat to face Draco. “What do you want?”

“You look lost without your friend.” Draco removed his hand, grey eyes on the chair that Hermione had recently vacated. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the chair, turning back quickly so that the blonde couldn’t do anything. The blonde just smirked, and Harry narrowed his eyes. “Again, what do you want?”

“I’m just curious as to what the Boy who Lived is doing in his spare time. Apparently, nothing much.” Draco’s smirk grew broader, and Harry glared up at the blonde. “Oh, as if you’re more interesting.”

Draco leaned in so that his face was mere centimeters from Harry’s, his lips curled up deviously. “Potter, the things I do in my spare time are quite… _intriguing_.”

The blonde then dipped his head so that his lips ghosted across Harry’s jaw, his grey eyes watching the dark-haired teen. Harry grabbed Draco by his collar and pressed his lips to the blonde’s. Draco’s hands tangled themselves into Harry’s hair, pressing the two teens together. After a few minutes of kissing, Draco pulled away, running his tongue over his lips. He placed a hand on Harry’s knee, once again smirking. “Well, that was interesting, wasn’t it?”

Harry only nodded, his mind swirling with all things Draco Malfoy. The grey eyes were still studying him, as though waiting for Harry to make his move. A piece of hair was in Draco’s face. Harry reached up and moved it away, his hand remaining on Draco’s cheek.

“I think…” Harry’s hand moved down to Draco’s neck, “I think I’ve found a new reason to come to the library after class.”


End file.
